lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadia
Nadia was Lauren's human girlfriend before Bo came into her life. Character arc Nadia accompanied Lauren to the Congo as a photographer, where the old Ash had a Dark Fae Shaman invoke a curse against her – in the form of a mysterious illness that left her in a comatose state – so that he could enlist Lauren into finding a cure for a virus that was killing the Fae population of a Congo village in Africa, and then retain Lauren and her expertise as a scientist and physician. As a result, Nadia spent the next five years in a coma, kept on life support within a special glass pod in the Light Fae compound. In exchange for access to the Light Fae's laboratory and research resources, to conduct experiments that would cure the coma and revive Nadia, Lauren swore allegiance to the The Ash and became his property. In Death Didn't Become Him, Bo asked the dying Lich for the meaning of the nail The Morrigan had given her in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. The Lich told Bo, with Lauren at her side, that Lauren's girlfriend wasn't sick — she had been cursed and the nail was an African shaman cursing nail. Somewhere there was a piece of wood with Nadia's nail in it. Remove the nail and she would most likely awaken. Nadia is freed from the curse by Bo after she travels to Africa, finds the shaman, and removes the cursing nail he used to put a hex on her. Afterwards, Nadia and Lauren attended Bo's surprise birthday party. When Lauren renews her pledge to Lachlan, the new Ash (not knowing that it was Bo who had actually removed the curse), they go together on a road trip. After they return from their trip there's tension between them due to the fact that Lauren cannot reveal the Fae and her involvement with them and The Ash. In Lauren's apartment, where Nadia now lives with her, Nadia takes photographs of Lauren and is later seen reviewing a close up of her medallion. Nadia is feeling insecure and increasingly jealous of Bo, and when Bo needs Lauren's help solving a case involving a Cherufe she insists on going to Bo's home with Lauren. While Bo and Lauren are discussing the details, Nadia, under the pretext of needing to use the bathroom, searches Bo's bedroom. When Bo catches her rummaging through her weapons, Nadia confesses to feeling threatened by her. Bo tells Nadia that she has no reason to be jealous and promises not to tell Lauren about what she had been doing. Later, at home, Nadia deliberately cuts her hand with a kitchen knife, with a maniacal look in her eyes. When Lauren begins to treat the cut, Nadia appears scared and confides to Lauren that she doesn't understand what is happening. As Nadia's blackouts get worse, Lauren tries to find a cure. When Lauren discovers that the virus antidote that worked on the African Fae in the Congo also had an effect on Nadia's hemoglobin, she creates and tries to administer a modified version to her, but Nadia refuses her help and becomes violent. After Nadia attacks Lauren in the shower, Lauren calls Bo for help. While Lauren is calling Bo, Nadia storms into Bo's home looking for her. When Kenzi tells her Bo isn't there, Nadia grabs Kenzi by the throat, holds her up with just one hand, and throws her across the room. She then returns home to an anxious Lauren. Lauren finally tells her about the Fae and she seems fascinated, and asks questions about the Ash's compound and about Bo in particular. While they're talking, an angry Bo walks in. Initially, Nadia acts scared, but tensions quickly escalate and, having another blackout, she grabs Lauren by the neck and begins to strangle her, then snaps out of the blackout and realizes what she had done. Grasping that something is possessing her, that she is losing control over herself, and increasingly becoming a threat to Lauren, she begs Lauren to kill her. When Lauren refuses, Nadia turns to Bo, who is just as reluctant. However, when Nadia suddenly attacks Lauren again, Bo stabs her with her knife. Nadia falls, thanking Bo as she dies, while a grief-stricken Lauren blames herself for everything that happened to Nadia. It is later discovered that Nadia had been possessed by The Garuda, and Lauren is horrified at the thought that the loving moments she had shared with Nadia, including intimacy, may have been while she was possessed. Personality Relationships Lauren: Nadia accompanied Lauren to the Congo as a field photographer. How long they had been together as a couple before she fell into a coma was not made known. Quotes * NADIA: I'm still amazed at how you stuck by me all that time. LAUREN: I would never abandon you. NADIA: I don't know if I could have done it. Five years without holding someone close, without loving caress.You're amazing. – (Truth and Consequences) * NADIA: Tell me more about Bo. I get the feeling she's special. LAUREN: She is special to me. She's become a very good friend. NADIA: No, I mean special in the Fae world. – (Truth and Consequences) Trivia The name Nadia is a diminutive of the Russian Nadéžda for "hope". Nadezhda Appearances * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away (in coma) * 2.07 Fae Gone Wild (mentioned only) * 2.08 Death Didn't Become Him (in coma) * 2.12 Masks * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 2.16 School's Out * 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire * 2.19 Truth and Consequences * 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit (mentioned only) * 2.22 Flesh and Blood (mentioned only) * 3.13 Those Who Wander (indirect mention only) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Season 2